theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kitty Chesire
Kitty Cheshire is the daughter of the Cheshire Cat, the character from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Info Personality Like her father, Kitty has a penchant for mischief. Maddie also says in her storybook that Kitty smiles a lot, even when she's annoyed. Appearance Kitty has lavender hair pulled into curly twintails, sleek blue eyes and fair skin. She wears maroon lipstick and has pointy blue nails. She also has cat-like pupils for her eyes. Kitty wears a white shirt with a purple damask pattern and black sleeves, and a tan fur collar fastened with blue ribbon. She wears a purple skirt over lavender leggings with purple stripes similar to the Cheshire Cat's markings. Her shoes are white and lavender wedge heels, and she wears a headband resembling cat ears on her head. For her pledge, Kitty wears a lavender dress, decorated with polkadots and purple fur trimming along the sleeves and collar. She also wears a black, lace patterned cat ear headband with a small black bow on one of the ears along with a netted veil. In Ever After High Family Her father is the Cheshire Cat. Friends Based on a scene from "The World of Ever After High", she appears to be friends with Lizzie Hearts. Meanwhile, Madeline Hatter is her roommate, so she likely gets along with her too. Pet Kitty owns a pet caterpillar named Carrolloo. Major Battles * Ever After High, Sora, The Winx, and Riku vs. Heartless and Nobodies * Kitty Chesire and Roronoa Zoro vs. Fukuro * Kitty Chesire, Mirta, Lucy Heartfilia and Gajeel Redfox vs. Bowser, and Li'l Gideon * Kitty Chesire vs. Tiger Claw vs. Absalom * Kitty Chesire and Soos vs. Kaptain Krazee * (more coming soon.......) Story of Joining Sora's Team When Kitty and the other students noticed that Cupid seemed different when she returned, and said that she had "important stuff" to handle, and "she forgot" during her so called "job". When Cupid was looking around with "some new students", she and Madeline Hatter wanted to know what's up. Soon when the two spotted Shock fighting a shadow, they realized that the new students weren't from around in their home. When Cupid was close to finding the Keyhole, Raven caught her red handed when the Keyhole appeared in Raven and Apples room. Every student and teacher asked a lot of questions for Cupid and her friends. When Sora explained, Milton Grimm accused them of lying and tried to think of punishments for the "intruders" and Cupid. Soon when Supspacers, and Nobodies appeared, everyone was startled to see creepy creatures. When Sora asked to help, Milton started to believe every word he told them, and when Sora, Shock, Kairi, including Cupid engaged to fight, Goofy, Donald, and Riku came from the Gummi Portal to help out. After the showdown, everyone was surprised how well they fought, and after the Keyhole pathway was opened, Madeline, Raven, and Dexter decided to join so they can actually live their own lives and might find a way to keep themselves from "turning to dust". Soon when they were asking to join, Apple, Cerise, Lizzie, Briar, Ashlynn, Kitty, and Daring tried to stop them but thanks to Tiny he saw them and when he tried to help stop the three from leaving but slipped and now the whole Ever After High gang became members. And as for Raven and Apple, they have become Top Leaders of the Team. Category:Ever After High characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Teleporters Category:Magic Users Category:Daughters Category:School students Category:Mischievous characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasy characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Fashion characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Good hearted characters Category:Internet characters Category:Ionic characters Category:Mattel characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Pranksters Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Shady (class) Yo-Kai Category:Lovers Category:English characters